The present invention relates generally to a fibre optic connector interface, and particularly relates to a new high density fiber optic connector interface that allows for easy access of every single fibre optic connection.
Typically, in existing structures of circuit packs to be mounted in shelves, a front faceplate is provided. Through a cable connector interface arranged on the faceplate, a number of internal cables (or circuit cables) and external cables (or customer side cables) are coming in and going out from the circuit pack. The number of the cable connections corresponding to those of the internal or external cables take place inside the cable connector interface. Each of the cable connections are required to be accessed individually and frequently for inspection or maintenance purposes. Furthermore, every access must be carefully controlled. For example, tool access to the cable connection for maintenance or inspection is required to be carried out with little or no disturbance to any other neighboring cable connections or cables. Also, the cable connector interface is desired to accommodate as many cable connectors as possible in a limited space.
The inventors have developed a new inventive concept for a high density fibre optic connector interface, in which a large number of fiber optic connectors and cables are accommodated in a small volume of space and easy access to every single cable connection is allowed without disturbing other neighboring ones, while meeting stringent requirements of fibre optic cable management, for example, a minimum cable bend radii.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new fibre optic connector interface in which a high density of cable connections is realized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new fibre optic connector interface having a slider mechanism in which easy and controlled access to every single connection or cable is allowed with little or no disturbance to neighboring ones.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new fibre optic connector interface having a transmission indicating means in which an observation of operating status in a circuit pack is allowed from the outside during normal operations.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a high-density fibre optic connector interface for an electro-optic circuit pack which provides a high density of cable connections while enabling easy and controlled access for maintenance and inspection purposes. The high density fibre optic connector interface generally comprises an elongated base member, a plurality of cable connection assemblies arrayed along the elongated base member, and a plurality of slider mechanisms each corresponding to a respective one of the cable connection assemblies, each of the slider mechanisms comprising a slider pin, first end of the slider pin being fixed on the elongated member and the remainder being slidably disposed in a slider bore provided in the body of the corresponding cable connection assembly, thereby enabling each individual cable connection assembly to be slidably drawn away from the elongated base member for access and to be slidably pushed back into an operating position against the base member.
Each cable connection assembly preferably comprises a first cable connector, a second cable connector, an adaptor for receiving the first and second cable connectors, and an adaptor holder. The adaptor holder includes a resilient flange which cooperates with an opening provided therein so that the adaptor is snapped-in and held in place. Preferably, the adaptor holder may hold one or more adaptors, each of which receives a first cable connector and a second cable connector.
According to another preferred feature of the invention, the high density fibre optic connector interface includes an elongated housing defined in part by the elongated base member. The elongated housing may include a housing cover. Preferably, a frontal face of each cable connection assembly is exposed to the outside through an associated window provided in the housing cover so that visual inspection of each assembly is allowed with the housing cover closed. Furthermore, the elongated housing includes orifices through which cables enter and exit from the connector interface.
According to another preferred feature of the invention, each cable connection assembly is slanted relative to longitudinal axis of the housing. All the cable connection assemblies are arrayed in a row along a line slanted relative to longitudinal axis of the housing and extending lengthwise of the housing with the neighboring assemblies being in overlapping relation to each other. Preferably, one or more rows of cable connection assemblies may be arrayed likewise.
According to another preferred feature of the invention, each slider mechanism provides a snap action effect to releasably retain each cable connection assembly in the access position and the operating position and the slider mechanism is integrated with the cable connection assembly. Each one of the slider mechanisms comprises a pair of parallel slider pins, first ends of the slider pins being fixed on the elongated base member and the remainder being slidably disposed in a respective one of slider bores provided in the body of the cable connection assembly, allowing the cable connection assembly to be slidably movable along the slider pins toward and away from the elongated base member.
Preferably, the slider bore further includes a resilient member having a protrusion which cooperates with a circular groove provided in the slider pin to provide the snap action effect so that the cable connection assembly is prevented from escaping from the slider pin and releasably held in place when in the access position. Furthermore, the resilient member with the protrusion cooperates with another circular groove provided in the slider pin so that the cable connection assembly is releasably held in place when in the operating position. Also, the protrusion includes a slant face for facilitating an initial insertion of the cable connection assembly into the slider pin.
According to another preferred feature of the invention, each cable connection assembly may include a transmission failure indicating means. Preferably, each cable connection assembly may include one or more transmission failure indicating means. The transmission failure indicating means comprises a light pipe fixedly disposed in a through-hole provided in the body of the cable connection assembly for transmitting a failure indicating light signal via a hole provided in the elongate base member and then the light pipe to a maintenance personnel. Preferably, the failure indicating light signal may be seen through the window with the housing cover closed.
A further understanding of the other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be realized by reference to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.